Users have traditionally consumed media items (such as books, magazines, newspapers, etc.) in hard-copy form. For instance, a user may obtain a physical book from a bookstore or a library. The user can read the book by manually flipping through its pages in conventional fashion.
A user may now also receive and consume some media items in electronic form. The user may read a document (e.g., a book) in electronic form, that is, by reading the book as presented on an electronic display. When the user reads the book in electronic form, transitions between pages are often modeled to recreate the user experience of manually flipping through its pages.
A provider of electronic media items faces various challenges, as many users continue to prefer consuming media items in traditional form. The provider confronts the task of capturing the interest of such users, while providing a solution that is viable from a technical perspective and a business-related perspective. For instance, the provider faces the challenge of rendering the book's pages in an efficient manner, but that does not cause the user to lose interest in the book.